


Blurred Red Lines

by Yadirocks



Series: Cup Crazy [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oshie gets on the receiving end of a big hit. Backes nearly beats the daylights out of Chara for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurred Red Lines

It was December, which meant it was COLD. Even wearing a sweaty jersey and lots of underclothes, Oshie was still shivering. He wasn't the only one who was feeling the cold. He could hear Backes ' teeth chattering next to him, both waiting for their shift. "Why does ice have to be so cold?" he asked. 

Backes could only shake his head. "Nature, buddy. That's the only way I know how to explain it."

Suddenly, the whistle blew as one of the Bruins players went off of the ice for slashing.

Oshie was relieved. The Blues were down 3-2 with ten minutes left in the third period. They needed a jump start, and a power play could do just that.

Unfortunately, when Oshie skated over to the face off dot, he was met by none other than Zdeno Chara, one of the meanest, roughest, toughest players in the NHL. He snarled at T.J. when Oshie stood beside him, but T.J. just focused as the puck left the referee's hand.

The Blues won the face off. Jay Bouwmeester passed the puck along to Alex Pietrangelo, the Blues' top defenseman. Oshie screened the Bruins' goalie, Tuukka Rask, trying to give Alex better chances of making it into the net if the shot was perfect.

Pietrangelo shot the puck, but somehow, Rask got his glove on it, and it dropped to the ice just between Oshie and Rask. T.J. was the first one to get to it, and he snapped it between Tuukka's legs, celebrating as the goal horn went off.

Kevin Shattenkirk squirted him with a water bottle when he came back to the bench. "Nice shot, Osh!"

Everyone was all smiles after the goal, and the momentum was switched to the Blues' side. With four minutes left, Brenden Morrow sent a slapshot right into the back of the net, and the crowd at Scottrade was electric as the game started to close out. 

They couldn't put their feet on the brakes yet, though. The Bruins were one of those teams where they could surprise you at any moment. It didn't help when Ryan Reaves got a penalty for roughing, even though really, he had boarded the guy. Oshie didn't understand how referees could call the wrong thing, but it was a penalty, nonetheless.

As T.J. made his way back onto the ice, he inwardly groaned when he saw Chara again. Why did he always get the big, bulky guys?

The Bruins won the face off, but they overturned it to the Blues. The puck was passed right to Oshie, who was so focused on getting the puck into their offensive zone that he ran right into a brick wall. Or at least, that's what running into Zdeno Chara felt like.

His helmet got knocked off of his head before he even hit the ice. So much for protection, he thought. 

It hurt when his head connected with the ice, but it certainly wasn't as bad as when he had broken his ankle a few years back. He opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. Not a good sign. 

When his vision cleared slightly, Oshie saw Backes and Chara going at it. "Pick on someone your own size!" he heard Backes yell as he punched Chara right in the jaw. Zdeno got a good left in there, but by the time he had done that, Backes had gotten him good in the nose, and they both fell to the ice. 

Backes pushed the referees away as he got back on his skates and came over to where Oshie was still on the ice. "You okay, Osh?"

T.J. nodded, but winced as he did. "Stupid helmet came off."

Backes offered him a hand, and helped T.J. back onto his skates. Steen skated over, and he sucked in his breath when he saw the cut on Oshie's forehead. "You probably need to get stitches, Teej."

Steen helped him skate back over to the opening that led to the locker room while Backes went to the penalty box for fighting. Oshie couldn't help the smile that was on his face as he walked down the hallway to get stitches. Man, was he happy to be a part of the St. Louis Blues.


End file.
